The Portrait
by nightmare00
Summary: When 25 year old Hermione Granger, level 3 Master in Transfiguration, had asked her mentor to be his apprentice for advanced mastery, she didn't expect to start a quest that involved an emerald eyed witch who will turn her world upside down. HG/MM Read for more !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hello!**

 **So here I am with another idea. I don't know where it will go but I do hope that you will enjoy the story!**

 **Sorry for the bad English I try to do my best**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Jon Snow knows nothing and I own nothing *Sigh***

* * *

Hermione Granger, 25 year old, former Gryffindor student from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was glowing with happiness. The young woman had take a Master in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions after she left the school and her Mentor, Albus Dumbledore, had agreed to take her as his apprentice in the field of Transfiguration as she just achieved the level three. This was the best day of her life.

Trying to keep a straight face on, the young witch stopped in front of the griffin gargoyle of the Headmaster's office.

« Scottish Tabby »

The staircase made their ascent before stopping in front of an old oak door. Before she could knock on the wood, the door opened by itself. Making her way in the Headmaster's office, her eyes scanned all the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses against the walls, smiling at them as a greeting as they nodded at her.

It wasn't her first time in this room but every time the magic in it overwhelmed her, just like in the Great Hall.

« Ah, Miss Granger. »

Looking up from the spiral staircase behind the large desk, Hermione smiled at Albus Dumbledore.

« Professor Dumbledore. »

The elder wizard's blue eyes twinkle at seeing one of his favourite student in his office. The other ones were Hermione's best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

« I'm sorry to be disturbing you Sir. Perhaps I should come later as you seem to leave the castle. » Hermione said as she notices the traveling cloak around the Headmaster's shoulders.

Albus chuckle slightly at her. Always the clever one.

« Yes, I am leaving right now Hermione, but you are coming with me my dear. » He explained while passing past her, making his way to the Floo in his office.

Hermione didn't need to think twice before following her professor. She knew she would have all the answers later. Well, at least the ones the elder wizard would give her. Stepping beside him, she gladly took his offering arm before he threw some powder on the ground, emerald flames engulfing them.

« Hog's Head »

Blinking a few times, Hermione looked around as they stepped out from the Floo. Hog's Head is a calm pub located in Hogsmeade. Hermione had come here a couple of times for studying or just to be alone as the Three Broomsticks was always a busy place.

« Hermione ? »

Looking around, Hermione's eyes fell on the owner of the pub, Aberforth , an old wizard who was cleaning a dirty glass with a dirty towel. He had long grey hair and a long grey beard, just like Albus. His blue eyes, who were twinkling at seeing the young witch quickly grew harder and colder as he notices the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

« Albus. »

« Aberforth. »

Hermione didn't say anything as the ambiance in the pub grew heavier even if there were only the three of them. And Aberforth's goat.

« What are you doing here ? » asked the bartender as he never took his eyes off Dumbledore's.

Albus offered a small sad smile at the other man. « I need it, Aberforth. »

Hermione's eyes shifted to Aberforth and watch as he seems agitated for some reason.

« Did something happened ? »

« I'm not sure but I need to remove it. »

There was a dead silence again.

« I Am not giving it to you if you don't tell me more, Albus. » continue Aberforth as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Hermione watches as Albus seemed to consider a few things before nodding.

« The wards shifted again. They're getting weaker. It might happen tonight. »

At his words, Aberforth inhaled deeply before tossing the towel on the counter.

« Very well » He said before walking toward a portrait of a young woman in a blue dress with long brown hair. Hermione and Albus watches as the elder wizard whispered something to the portrait before the young woman nodded and disappeared.

A few seconds later, she came back and nodded at Aberforth before the frame opened and he took something before turning around. « Does she knows ? » He said as he eyed Hermione. It's not that he didn't trust the young witch but...

« She will.»

Hermione's eyebrow lifted in question as she looked at the Headmaster who continues to stare at the bartender.

After a few seconds, Aberforth seemed to accept wathever the two men were talking about. Hermione knew Albus will explained it to her but her curiousity was eating her from the inside.

« There you are. » He said as he handed an old celtic broach and a vial with some dark liquid to Dumbledore who took it. Before he could retract his hand, Aberforth gripped it tighter « Albus.. »

« I know. I promised. »

« Yes you did. And you better keep it. »

Nodding one last time, the Headmaster put the objects in his robes pocket before turning to Hermione, gesturing her the door.

« Shall we ? »

« Yes. Goodnight, Aberforth. »

« Goodnight Hermione. »

With a final glance, Dumbledore lead them outside of the pub.

« For answering your first question and I believe, a lot more are to come, yes, Aberforth and I are brothers. And thus Ariana, the young woman in the portrait is my younger sister. » Albus said as they walked through Hogsmeade. It was almot eight o'clock and the night was slowly replacing the last of the day.

Hermione looked at him.

« I don't want to be rude and to enter your personal life professor, but I presume it is a personal matter, right ? »

« You are right my dear. Always the clever one. » He chuckle slightly. « I apologize for what you have witnessed between Aberforth and I. »

« I supposed it is a thing between brothers. » She grinned at him.

« Indeed. »

After a long walk, they stopped near the Shrieking Shack.

Seeing the old hunted house, Hermione gulped loudly.

« Are we going to enter it, Professor ? » Hermione couldn't hold the shiver along her spine. She still remember going in there in her Third year with Harry to save Ron as he had been captured by a dog who was in fact Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

The elder wizard laugh gently as he feel her insecurity.

« Don't worry my dear, we are not. I believe you had quite the adventure with Harry and Mister Weasley during your young years. »

Hermione stared shocked at her former professor. Then it hited her. He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Of course he knew.

Blue eyes shinned in amusement as he noticed that Hermione knew that he knew or must presumed of her adventures with the boys.

« What are we doing here then, professor ? »

« We will be apparating. » His face became immediately serious. « We need to retrieve something and I need your help with that. »

« ' The wards are weaker' » she whispered more to herself as she remembered his words to Aberforth. « Is it going to be dangerous?Why not asked Harry and Ron for help ? Why me ? » she asked as she took her wand from her robes as Albus took his own from his belt under his cloak.

« The wards of where we are going are still in place, yet as time goes by they are getting weaker. I am asking for your help in this quest because you are an incredible talented and intelligent young woman and the brightest witch of your age. » He offered her his arm.

Before apparating, he whispered, his blue eyes boring into her own chocolate ones. « And because the brightest witch of my age isn't available at the moment. »

Hermione felt her stomach dropped at the flash of sadness that she saw in the Headmaster's eyes.

« Now, shall we ? »

She nodded before grasping his forearm with her hand and in a soft pop, they were gone.

The moon was high in the dark sky.

Hermione took a deep breath as they apparated in the middle of what seems for her to be nowhere. The cold wind was strong, forcing her to tie her bushy hair in a messy ponytail. Her lungs were filled with the smell of fresh grass and sea water and they were by the side of a small river, surrounded by mountains.

« Where are we ? » Hermione asked as she puts a warming charm on her clothes. It was cold in Hogsmeade in this month of december but here it was almost freezing.

« Caithness, in the Northest part of the Highlands. » said Dumbledore as he started walking, Hermione quickly following him.

« What's in Caithness, professor ? » Hermione asked as she tried not to trip over some rocks. She hadn't lifted her head from the ground as she didn't want to fall over.

« This. »

Looking up, her breath got caught in her throath. Accross the bridge before them on an isolated island stood an old scottish manor.

« It must be a hundreed years old » Hermione whispered as she looked at the magnificent home.

« Quite » She watches the blue eyes of her former professor as he seemed to be lost in memories from his past.

« Professor ? »

Blinking away the sadness and nostalgia from his eyes, Dumbledore nodded to the young witch beside him.

« I am sorry my dear. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment. Now I fear we must hurry as we won't be alone for long anymore. » He said while retrieving the objects his brother gave him a few hours before.

« Who is coming, professor ? » Hermione asked as she held her wand in front of her, her eyes scanning the dark plain behind them.

Without answering her, Dumbledore took the celtic broach and pour some of the dark thick liquid from the vial on it.

« Blood wards ? » asked the young witch as she felt the air shift around them. In the distance she could see people coming their way.

« Indeed, my Dear. Now I believe that during your fifth year you and the boys started training in the DA army. And you were quite a duelist during the battle of Hogwarts. » Albus said as he let the broach float in the air in front of him with his wand.

« Yes..but..Professor ? »

« I do hope you remember how to duel, Miss Granger. » He continue as the broach hit the magical ward before turning his complete attention to the ward after Hermione nodded at him.

Preparing herself, she absently heard him recite something in she believe was Gaelic before she casts her first Protego Charm as hexes flew towards them.

* * *

 **Should I continue this ? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter**

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing**

* * *

Hermione felt the wind blew softly in her hair, making it wave gently along her back. The sky was blue and the sun bright in the sky. It must be in the middle of spring she absently thought. Her brown eyes scanned the landscape in front of her. The sea in the Higlands was clear and calm, reflecting her mind and heart. She smiled when she felt strong yet feminin arms making their way around her waist and a body coming behind hers.

 _« Hermione.. »_

She giggled when she felt and see long black hair tickling her cheeks and felt soft lips kissing the area behind her ear.

 _« Hermione.. »_

« Hermione..Merlin wake up woman ! »

Chasing away this pleasant dream and sensation of contentment, Hermione blinked a couple of times as she felt herself being rather roughly shake by her bestfriend.

« I..ah..Ginny ? »

« Well duh who else ? »

Now fully awake, the brunette looked around her. Frowning at the sight of her bestfriend in her bedroom she dismissed the sensation of disappointment she felt after realising it has been a dream.

« What are you doing here ? »

« Well, good morning to you too. Sorry if I am not the person of your dream, which you will tell me about it later as it seemed to be a pleasant one, but I was supposed to meet you here at your flat as it is our shopping day beacause I'm very pregnant and I need to buy baby clothes. »

Hermione gripped her hair at her bestfriend while she continues to rant.

« Alright, alright. I'm sorry I overslept. I studied late last night. How did you get in by the way ? »

she asked as she made her way to the bathroom and started to get dress.

« You gave me a key, remember ? » Ginny said as she stroked Crookshanks who was still sleeping on the bed. « You sure you're okay ? »

« Yes. Professor Dumbledore took me as his apprentice and we...started right away. » She didn't want to lie to Ginny about what happened yesterday but Albus made her promise to not say a word about their adventure.

« Ah so he agreed ? That's so awesome ! You need to tell it to my mother because she will be mad at you if you don't. »

Since they started attending Hogwarts and became best friend with Ron and the Weasley children, Hermione and Harry had became a part of the family.

« So what did you started learning that made you overslept like that ? » the redhaired young woman asked while Hermione came out from the bathroom fresh and dress.

« Animagus. We talked about the theoretic aspect of it and I'm supposed to have a leaf of Mandrake in my mouth for an entire month. »

« Even when you sleep or eat ? »

« Yes »

« Eeww, gross. »

« Anyway, are we going to get some lunch or are you going to root yourself on my bed ? » Hermione grinned at the younger witch who held out her hands.

« Help me then, smartass. You're buying me lunch. Am I not fat enough ? »

The brunette laughed at that. « You're not fat, you're seven month pregnant. »

« And I'm still gonna kill you're best friend for that. » Ginny smiled as they took their purses and stepped out from the small flat.

After hours of shopping in Hogsmeade, the two witches ended up at the Three Broomsticks. As always, the pub was busy with witches and wizards, some greetings the young women as they recognized them. After seating themselves, Rosmerta quicly came to take their orders, showering Ginny with compliments for her pregnancy and Hermione for her Mastery. The bartender was very friendly with students or former students from Hogwarts.

« So are you gonna tell me about this mistery person in your dream ? » Ginny asked as Hermione took a sip of her glass of red wine.

« It's just a dream you know. Beside I don't remember it. » That was a lie. She still could feel the arms around her body when she closed her eyes. But she couldn't remember abour the woman's face or voice.

« Well, you need to get out from all of your studies anyway. Mum's gonna make dinner friday and you are invited. »

« I will come, of course. I can't say no to your mother. »

« You shouldn't say no to my mother. » Ginny smiled as she bites on her lower lips, eyeing her bestfriend. « Angelina's gonna be there. »

« And ? »

« Oh come on Mione. »

« What ? »

« You like her. »

Hermione snorted at that. « I don't. Don't get me wrong. She is nice and all but all she talk about is Quidditch. »

« Is that why you broke up with Ron ? »

Hermione smiled gently at the redhead while taking her hand in hers. « Part of it. But you know it's because of something else. I love your brother but..»

« He's a man. » Ginny finished for her. Hermione's never look after her partners gender before but for the last two years she felt more attracted to women.

« Yes. And as Angelina might be a nice potential suitor I am not interested in her. »

« I'm not talking about commitment here mate, just to get your head out of those books of yours and put in between... »

« Ginny ! » Hermione shrieked at her bestfriend who stared blankly at her.

« What ? »

« Just...Just.. Don't say things like that ! » she whispered while looking around them, making sure no one heard what Ginny almost had said.

« By Merlin, You really need to get laid girl ! »

« Ginny ! »

Hermione sigh in frustration. It has been two weeks since her adventure to the Highlands with Dumbledore. After some fruitless research on bits of informations she remember from that night, it was leading her to a dead end. She didn't really knew what to look for either. The elder wizard didn't bring the subject when they were having her advanced lessons in Transfiguration and she knew she would have to wait until her mentor would come to ask for her help again.

Closing her book « Your Inner Animal Self » that she has been looking at the same page for the last ten minutes, her eyes fell on her little black notebook that was resting on the right side of her desk. Picking it up, she opened it, re-reading what she had written about what she has been seen or heard about what Albus liked to called it ' Their quest'.

 _Caithness : Professor Dumbledore used an enchantent celtic broach and someone's blood for the wards. Who's blood was it ? To whom belonged the Manor as it clearly wasn't Dumbledore's ? Who were those people following us ?_

 _Aberforth and Dumbledore : They're brothers. Whatever this quest is about and what happened between them in their past is related. Was it because of something, or someone ? Does it have something to do with their apparent conflict ?_

 _The Manor : Blood wars. Must be really old. Didn't seem to be abandoned. No covers on the fournitures. Some frames on the walls were empty but others weren't._

 _NB : Need to search for old scottish family names._

 _The diaries : Professor Dumbledore retrieve some diaries from a room ( maybe the study or library) ? 4 or 5, not sure. Again, to whom they belong to ? What's written in them ? Are there more of them somewhere ?_

 _Mystery people : They clearly wanted the diaries. Who were they ?_

Rubbing away the tiredness from her sleep, Hermione cleaned her desk before walking toward her bedroom. Tomorrow she would have an other lesson with Dumbledore and she didn't want to be sleeping on her chair. Since she went to the Manor, her dreams had started. At first, she was just on the Manor's grounds, walking around. Sometimes she would enter the old building but didn't went to far. But recently, a room at the end of a corridor seemed to attract her. But as she went to open the door,she would wake up. A week ago the woman was there. She didn't see her face or remember her voice but she knew she could trust her. And she felt strangely safe around her.

Dismissing the odd feeling in her chest, she climbed under the covers and fel asleep. Her dreams full with the Highlands, the Manor, the door and piercing emerald eyes.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think about it, I love to read your reviews, it motivates me a lot!**

 **xxx**


End file.
